Navidad en Strax Bears
by Xclax
Summary: Después de 20 años de muerte y mucho miedo, por fin los guardias sobrevivientes reciben lo que se merecen. (Parte de la trilogía "En Freddys")


**_ADVERTENCIA_**

_**Este especial contiene una gran cantidad de OCS de "Todos nosotros" Y de incluso los que no fueron publicados.**_

**_Ningún_**_** tipo de Yaoi/Yuri ni nada robofilico entre otras cosas. (Fanaticos de OcxRobot, fuera de mi historia digital)**_

_**Este especial tiene que ver con la trilogía de "En Freddys, Fredbears y Strax bears" Si no se a visto las historias, probablemente no entenderá muchas cosas.**_

_**Estoy consciente del script de dialogo esta prohibido, pero para resumir, esa regla me la paso por las galletas de jengibre.**_

_**Disfrute del especial.**_

Un día frió y alegre para la gente, navidad, aunque no hubiera nieve cayendo como en otros países, aunque hubo gente que hicieran cita para que Strax Bear ofreciera una fiesta navideña todas las citas fueron eliminadas, siendo que en la puerta en letras grandes decía "FIESTA PRIVADA" Y en el interior se encontraban un montón de guardia juntos, entre las mesas comiendo la famosa pizza, y por obvias razones, sin ningún anomatronico a la vista, mientras que la canción mas "madura" sonaba en un ambiente tranquilo para los ex-guardias no era específicamente muy bonito para los actuales guardias que simplemente eran limitados a ver que todo saliera bien.

**Mike:** Ellos trabajaron solo 5 noches y nosotros mas de 1 mes y ¿no nos dan una fiesta?

**Daniel:** No me arrepiento de comer esas pizzas de reserva, oye, ¿Y **Alice?**

**Mike:** No lo se, la ultima vez que la vi estaba con una gran caja de muerdag-

**Alice:** ¡Eh chicos! ¿Podrían salir de la oficina unos momentos?

**Daniel:** ¿Para que?

**Alice:** Solo háganlo, ¡Porfis!

**Mike:** Que no.

(5 Minutos despues, en la tienda de regalos)

**Daniel:** ¿Ahora entiendes por que no le digo "no" a **Alice?**

**Mike:** No recordaba su derechazo tan fuerte... (Tocando su estomago)

**Daniel:** Si, y luego te burlas que ella una vez me secuestrara.

**Daniel:** (Saca la tableta) Mira como se divierten... Comiendo pizza... Cuanto me gustaría golpear-

**Salome:** (Entrando) Oh, lo siento, ¿Saben donde esta el baño?

**Daniel:** Justo en la entrada doblando a la derecha.

**Salome:** Oh, gracias (Se va)

**Daniel:** Golpearlos y tirarlos al rió...

**Mike:** Ya cállate, no pienso pasarme la noche aquí escuchando solo tus quejas

**Daniel:** Si no escuchas mis quejas escucharas mis experiencias con **Alice** cerca mio, y no son nada bonitas, (Temblando) Aun tengo pesadillas...

**Mike:** ¿Sabes que? A la mierda, seré el alma de la fi-

**Daniel:** ¡Emo de la fiesta dirás!

**Alice**: (Entrando) Oye **Dany**, acompáñame a la oficina un momentin.

**Daniel**: **Alice**, no creo qu-

**Alice**: (Mira de forma violenta a **Daniel**)

**Daniel**: Pues okay...

Al irse los 2 guardias **Mike** aprovecho para irse a la sala principal donde la mayoría de los guardias se encontraban, sentando una mesa donde se encontraban otros 3 guardias y en el proceso tomo una pizza para darle un gran mordisco.

**Franco**: ¿Y que paso luego?

**Judith**: Entonces, caí al suelo chocando con algo suave, cuando me levante me termine dando cuenta que eran cadav- (Mira a **Mike**) Oh, hola, ¿Tu viniste por el dinero o por que no tenias nada que hacer?

**Mike**: Trabajo aquí, soy el guardia de seguridad actual junto con otras 2 personas.

**Ale**: (Baja la soda) ¿Que mente tan destruida es capaz de mantener meses trabajando aquí?

**Mike:** Pues normales...

(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)

**Daniel:** ¡No! (Con la mano alejando la cabeza de **Alice** y la otra alejándola del hombro)

**Alice:** ¡Solo sera un beso... o 2... o 7! ¡Asi es la tradición!

**Daniel:** ¡No cuenta si solo pones muérdagos en TODO el techo!

**Alice:** ¡Vamos! ¡Seré genti-

**Daniel: ¡MIKEE** AYUDAAAMEEE! (Perdiendo la fuerza contra **Alice)**

(Mientras, en la fiesta)

**Mike:** Ya que lo pienso, un poco bajo de la promedio.

**Ale:** Como sea, según el mensajito de tu "jefe" decía que esas cosas eran amistosas, ¿Cual fue su expresión al ver que no?

**Mike:** Ninguna, porque ellos si son amistosos.

**Enzo:** No me lo creo.

**Judith:** Ni yo, esas cosas...intentaron... Ay...

**Mike:** Ustedes pasaron 5 noches en el infierno, ¿Por que volvieron aquí? Si es que puedo preguntar...

**Ale:** Supongo que la misma razón de la que tu estas aquí...

**Judith:** Como sea, entonces, Cuéntanos, Como que "Amistosos"

**Mike:** Bueno... Ellos son practic-

(Mientras, En la oficina)

**Daniel:** AAAAHHHHHHHHH (Tratando de correr, pero **Alice** toma su pie)

**Alice:** ¡Si corres te cansaras mas!

**Daniel:** (Toma una linterna del suelo) ¡Toma! (La prende justo en los ojos de **Alice)**

**Alice:** ¡Ah!

**Daniel:** Lo siento, lo siento lo siento lo siento (Mientras corre)

(Mientras, en la fiesta)

**Mike:** Entonces, mi compañero se dio cuenta que el pico de **Chica** era removibl-

**Daniel: ¡Mike!** (Se sienta simulando tranquilidad mientras voltea con nervios) ¿Que te dij- Eh. hola.

**Ale:** Supongo que tu también trabajas aquí, ¿Eres el ingenuo o el acosador?

**Daniel:** Espera, ¿Que?

**Judith,** Ale, no seas irresp-

**Alice:** ¡Hola **Dany!** (Abraza a **Daniel)** ¿Por que corrías?

**Ale:** Ah, entonces tu eras la acosadora (Toma una soda)

**Alice:** Espera, ¿Como me llamaste?

**Daniel:** Oh mierda...

**Ale:** Como me oíste, Aco-sa-dora

**Mike:** Creo que fue mala idea haberme ido de la tienda de regalos...

**Alice:** Calla, hija de papi.

**Ale:** ¡Eso dicelo a **Judith!**

**Judith:** ¡Hey!

**Franco:** Chicas, calm- (Se detiene al ver la cara de furia de **Ale** y **Alice**

**Daniel:** (Susurrando a los demás) Yo que ustedes me iba (Se va a otra mesa)

El guardia se sentó en otra mesa con otros 2 ex-guardias, mientras se sentaba veía como el gerente, que supuesta mente estaba trabajando en la pizzeria cuando se construyo Strax Bear, **Daniel** juraría que nunca había visto ningún cliente por el momento, pero ignoro el puno, solo iba el a mencionar la típica disculpa porque todos estaban en riesgo en su momento y mas cosas, **Daniel** prefería mucho mas al dueño, fue una lastima lo que le paso al dueño, por poco y se libraba.

**Max:** Hola

**Daniel:** Hola, me llamo Dan-

**Yonathan:** Que lastima que no pusieron a los anomatronicos...

**Max:** Ay, No otra vez...

**Daniel:** ¿Qu-

**Yonathan:** También es una lastima que hayan cambiado de anomatronico, ¿Sabes? Freddy se veía TAN bien con ese sombrerito y moño...

**Daniel:** ¿Que mier-

**Max:** Como sea, (Mira su sombrero) ¿Trabajas aquí?

**Daniel:** Eh, si, llevo meses aquí.

**Max:** ¿¡Como!?

**Yonathan:** Ohh, ¿Cuando tenían los anomatronicos viejos?

**Daniel:** Pues si...

**Yonathan:** ¡Oh! ¡Que SUERTUDO eres, con esa Chica TAN pero ta SEX-

**Max:** ¡YA CÁLLATE, MARICA DE MIERDA

**Yonathan:** Oh... no eres divertido... (Se va)

**Daniel:** Creo que no fuiste muy sutil...

**Max:** ¿Sutil? Llevo 2 horas con el, gracias a el NADIE se sienta en la mesa, solo me siento aliviado que por fin se haya ido...

**Xalli:** Eh, hola, no hay ya muchas sillas en la que sentarse, por lo que me sentare aqui.

**Max:** ¿Que te dije? El era como un repelente de humanos...

(Mientras tanto)

**Ale:** ¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! (Golpea con la mano 3 veces al suelo)

**Alice:** Muy bien, (Deja de pisar la espalda de Ale) Y para tu información, no es acosar, es.. "Estar atenta en todo momento de mi futuro novio"

Justo cuando acabo la batalla de guardia a ex-guardia del escenario salio de nuevo el gerente, los ex-guardias ya deseaban que se fuera el gerente de una vez para seguir disfrutando de la joven noche, era sorprendente como los anomatronicos pudieran estar en el agobiante closet, era increíble como los anomatronicos cumplían la promesa, seguían sin salirse de ahí a pesar de los sonidos que producía la fiesta.

**Bonnie:** ¿Creen que... se acabe pronto la noche?

**Freddy:** No, ¿No te pusieron un sistema con reloj?

**Bonnie:** ¿Sistema de que?

**Chica:** Oh no... mi pico... ¡No se pega mi pico!

**Mangle:** ¡Ha! Ventajas de poder trepar (En el techo)

**Chica:** ¡¿POR QUE NO SE PEGA MI PIC-

**Freddy:** ¡Calla! ¡Que los guardias nos escucharan!

**Chica:** Si claro... como ustedes pueden agarrar sus pertenencias cuando quieran...

**Freddy:** Bueno, hay que calmarse, recuerden lo que **Daniel** dijo, nada de moverse en toda la noche...

**Freddy:** Nada...

**Bonnie:** "_I dunno what I was thinking, Leaving my child behind, Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind, With all this an-_"

**Mangle:** Hay no...

**Freddy: Bonnie,** no otra vez con esa canción por favor...

**Bonnie:** ¿Que? Pensé que les gustaba

**Mangle:** Nos gustaba, pero ya no desde la 247 que la volviste a cantar

**Bonnie:** Solo era para mantener el ambiente vivo

**Chica:** Vivo dejare tus orejas metálicas si vuelves a cantar otra vez...

**Bonnie:** Bueno...

...

...

...

**Bonnie:** ¿Y si canto la del burrito vola-

**Freddy:** ¡NO!

(Mientras, en la fiesta)

**Fritz:** Bien, "**Salome ****Yersinia**" Que venga por su paga, repito, "**Salome ****Yersinia**" Pase por la pag-

**Salome:** ¡Aquí! (Sube al escenario)

**Fritz:** Usted realizo 5 noches según el historial, tome su salario justo. (Le da un GRAN fajon de billetes)

**Fritz:** Bueno, esa fue la ultima, que disfruten de la fiesta (Se va entre las cortinas)

**Salome:** Casi pensé que no me iban a dar mi sal- (Ve como un chico le quita su lugar) Mierda, supongo que buscare otra mesa...

(Mientras, con **Daniel)**

**Xalli:** Y que entonces cayera con su propia banana saliendole un ojo.

**Daniel:** Pe-Pero... (Sollozando) ¿Por que tenia que ser un niño huérfano?

**Xalli:** ¿Que? ¿No les gusto?

**Max;** N-No.. (Sollozando)

**Xalli:** Que raro, A mi amigo si le dio gracia...

**Salome:** Disculpen, ¿Alguien se sienta aquí?

**Daniel:** N-No (Limpiándose las lagrimas)

**Salome:** Uff, que bien, (Mira a **Daniel)** ¡Hey! ¿Tu no eres el de la tienda de regalos?

**Daniel:** Ah, si, trabajo aquí como guardia de seguridad.

**Salome:** ¿Nocturno?

**Daniel:** Sep.

**Salome:** No me imagino que sigas aquí...

**Daniel:** No es tan malo, los anomatronicos son amistosos.

**Salome:** ¿Si son amistosos?

**Daniel:** Si, totalmente.

**Salome:** ¿Y... los.. antiguos?

**Daniel:** Pues... esos 50/50...

(Mientras, con **Mike)**

**Franco:** Y entonces, planee que en asesinar al dueño, pero... (Saliendo una lagrima) **Franco** no hubiera querido que hiciera eso.

**Mike:** Pero si **Fazbear** esta muerto

**Franco:** ¡¿Que!?

**Alice:** Su hijo también, de hecho.

**Franco:** ¡¿Como murió **Fazbear!?**

**Mike:** Ni idea, sucedió mucho antes que yo entrara aquí

**Franco:** ¡¿Y su hijo!?

**Alice:** Eh.. .¿Yo? Ni ideaaaa, ¿Como podría saberlo? jeje...jeje...je...eh...

**Franco:** Bueno, que bueno, se lo merecía ese bastard

**Judith:** Si, no deje de tener pesadillas por culpa de ese maldito

**Ale:** Ese era un llorón, solo por unas cortaditas a los disfraces me despidió

**Alice:** Aja...

**Mike:** Bueno, Como se-

**Chica:** ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! (Embistiendo a **Bonnie** rompió la puerta del armario, dejándose ver por los ex-guardias...

**Chica:** Oh oh...

**Bonnie:** Ehh... ¿Tu amigo **Bonnie?**

El caos un-dio en pocos segundos, el pánico de los ex-guardias era justificado, solo corrían hacia la salida, pero una persona desesperada solo atoro la puerta, haciendo imposible huir, solo se quedaron pegados a las paredes mientras los demás 2.0 salían del closet para ver el problema, solo hubo 3 guardias que se quedaron en su sitio, tratando de arreglar la situación.

**Daniel:** Es-Esperen, ¡Son amistosos!

**¿?**: ¡Y una mierda! (Lanzando un zapato)

**Chicas:** Tranquilos, somos amistosos, no les haremos da- (Se le cae el pico) Oh...

**Daniel:** Miren, ven Mangle

**Mangle:** Ok (Se acerca)

**Daniel:** Abre la mandíbula... y ponla junto la cabeza de **Mike**

**Mike:** ¡¿Por que la mía!?

**Daniel:** ¡Solo hazlo!

**Mike:** Bi-Bien (Pone su cabeza junto a la mandíbula de Mangle)

**Daniel:** ¿Ven? Si fuera un anomatronico malvado **Mike** ya estuviera muerto.

**Mike:** No me gusta estar asi... chicos,,,

**¡?**: ¡Y mas mierd ! (Lanza su otro zapato)

**Alice:** ¡Si quisieran matarlos ya estarían muertos!

**¡?2**: Eso es un buen punto...

**Daniel:** ¿Ven? Miren, **Angie,** la embajadora, les dijo que el lugar era seguro, ¿Para que mentiría ella?

**¿?3**: ¡¿Y porque no esta aquí!?

**Mike:** ¿Ya puedo sacar mi cabeza de aquí?

**Alice:** Ella dijo algo de otra fiesta, pero eso no quita nada, miren, que venga quien sea y no le pasara NADA.

Del gran caos, solo hubo un guardia que se acerco lentamente, era **Yonathan,** que se acerco poco a poco hacia **Freddy,** mirando detenidamente, de arriba para abajo, los demás guardias dudaron demasiado, pero poco a poco vieron que acercarse poco a poco, entonces, los guardias se sentaron en las mesas.

**Yonathan:** ¡Retiro lo dicho, esta es mas sex-

**Max:** ¡Que te calles mierda!

Bueno, esta vez, los anomatronicos confiaron en la humildad humano, y sabrían que serian aceptados después de años de sufrimiento con los anteriores anomatronicos que causaron mas de una vez problemas, sabrían que tendrían un lugar en la fiesta...

Pero no.

(En el closet)

**Bonnie:** Que hijos de put-

Después de media hora de convencer a los demás guardias, con la condición de que obviamente, los anomatronicos se fueron al sótano mientras la fiesta seguía, donde, la gente se quedo mucho mas callada que antes, todos mirando a la entrada del sótano para ver si alguien saliera de allí, pero al final no paso, el resto de la fiesta paso todo el rato asi, hasta que ya marcaron las 5:58, esto fue lo mejor para la gente, cuando los ex-guardias tomaban ya sus cosas para finalmente irse, deseando que esa tonada por fin sonara...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yaaaaaayy!_

La tonada sonó, y al ver al gerente de desatorar la puerta todos los ex-guardias se fueron corriendo del lugar, ademas de enfurecidos al darse cuenta que el gerente se había ido antes, pero mientras todos los guardias se iban el gerente se acerco a los guardias.

Pero para la ley no existía día de descanso.

Del gran frió se podia correr a la distancia un ladrón con un traje de Santa con una bolsa enorme corriendo en un callejón, mirando hacia atrás desesperado vio una silueta a la distancia, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un disparo dirigiéndose al pie del ladrón, un tiro acertado, el ladrón cayo al suelo, donde la bolsa cayo dejándose salir cosas de un valor muy alto, de la silueta se acerco al ladrón herido, donde la silueta ponía su francotirador en su espalda, acto seguido tomaba las cosas de valor guardándolas en la gran bolsa.

**Ladron:** Ah... ¿P-Por que un Fra-Francotirador... Ahh...

**Carly:** Hey, yo te dispare el pie, devolveré estas cosas robadas y iras a la cárcel, en cambio, hiciste que no fuera a una fiesta de navidad ademas que me lanzaste un perro callejero a la cara, ambos perdemos.

**Ladron:** Hij-Hija D-De pu-

**Carly:** (Se pone la bolsa en la espalda) (Levanta el ladrón esposandolo) "Estas arrestado, todo lo que digas blah blah blah" Como sea, Te vas a la comisaria.

(Mientras, en la pizzeria)

**Fritz:** Bien, ¿Como les fue?

**Mike:** Relativamente bien

**Fritz:** Que bien, ¿Que tal si hacemos lo mismo para año nuevo?

**Alice:** Jajajaja...

**Mike:** Jajaja...

**Daniel:** Jajaja...

**Daniel:** No.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En este proyecto se trabajo lo máximo posible según los datos enviados de los OCs, se pide disculpas si el determinado OC no cumple con su dicha personalidad.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Freddys Malls Capitulo 2: Mentira oculta<em>

_Estreno: Hoy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Xclax les desea una bonita y feliz navidad!<em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


End file.
